Unexpected
by PrincessD8
Summary: Collaboration Between PrincessD8 and TheDemonOfTwilight: There is no defying fate. If you were destined for someone, there is no stopping that, whether you accept it or not. When the Culllens left, what if a certain blonde cowboy comes back to Forks? And what if Bella wasn't that shy, weak girl they all left behind? How will everything turn out?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is a collaboration between PrincessD8 and TheDemonOfTwilight. PrincessD8 wrote this chapter and TheDemonOfTwilight beta'd and edited it. We hope you enjoy this story and review! **

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots, etc. Are owned by their respective owners. We own nothing (except for original character) and we claim nothing. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_**0o Alice's Point Of View o0**_

"Crap! Crap! Crap!"

I can't believe what I just saw, and believe me, it is not good. I mean, we've been married for so long! And now what?! I'm supposed to give that all up because of a vision which may or may not happen? You know, I am definitely starting to regret having this so called 'gift'!

I love Jasper so much and I want him to be happy, but this vision does not make any sense! Bella and Jasper, together, in a relationship, makes no sense at all! This is just wrong. Why is fate messing around with everything? Why can't we all just be happy and stay just as we are? Well, except for the one change of Bella becoming a vampire, of course. I want that. I love her. She's my sister, but this is not good!

As I flop back onto the couch in mine and Jasper's room, my mind starts going into over-drive, thoughts flying all over the place. Whoever said vampires can't get headaches, was talking out of their asses, because I swear I have one now!

I really hope that Edward wasn't too close to read my vision. He would completely flip if he found out that Jasper and Bella are meant to be together for eternity. They are 'true mates' after all. I thought Jasper and I were, but now I know that we were just companions. What will everyone say when I tell them? How am I going to tell them?

I know that I have to say something. I just need to wait for the right time and place. Maybe after Bella's birthday party tonight. I don't want to ruin her birthday, especially since she doesn't like surprises at all. I don't want to add more stress and responsibilities onto her shoulders. I hope all goes well.

She's going to be wearing that cute green dress that I bought for her. She is going to look absolutely gorgeous!

Biting my lip, I cannot even fathom what Jasper is going to think of her tonight. I mean, I know he feels that pull toward her, but he doesn't know why. He hasn't brought it up to anyone but me, but that's only because I'm his wife and he talks to me about everything.

Crap! I'm going to miss him. What am I going to do without my Jazzy? I need to get up off of this couch and go prepare for the small party. It will be just us. The family and Bella. No matter what happens, she will be a part of our family. Whether she decides to accept the 'true mate' thing or not, she will be a part of our family. I kind of hope she accepts it though. I want her and Jazz to be happy. If they are not with their 'true mates', they will end up miserable and full of regrets that they can't even begin to understand.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As I finish with the last touches to the house, I look around and it looks incredible, if I do say so myself. Everything is perfect. The cake, the presents and the decorations are lovely. Bella will be so excited about her presents. I hope. She is not one for celebrating her birthday because she knows that she will technically be older than Edward and for some reason, that thought repulses her. Silly girl.

Just then, I hear a car coming up our long dirt road.

Edward and Bella.

Time to get this show on the road and hopefully have a great night and then I'll have to take Jazzy aside later and tell him about my vision.

Oh god, I don't want to lose him. Happiness. That's all that is important. His happiness and her happiness.

But, what about my happiness? What about Edwards as well?

* * *

**Author's Note: ****We hope you have enjoyed it! If you have any questions, we will answer them in our next author's note.**

**Written By the Amazing: PrincessD8**

**Beta'd and Edited by the Wonderful: The Demon Of Twilight**

**Until Next Time,**

**PrincessD8 & TheDemonOfTwilight**


	2. Chapter 1

**Previously on Unexpected:**

_Time to get this show on the road and hopefully have a great night and then I'll have to take Jazzy aside later and tell him about my vision._

_Oh god, I don't want to lose him. Happiness. That's all that is important. His happiness and her happiness._

_But, what about my happiness? What about Edwards as well?_

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a collaborationbetween PrincessD8 and TheDemonOfTwilight. We hope you enjoy this chapter and we will see you soon. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they are all very touching!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Party**

**0o Bella's Point Of View o0**

God damn it! Why does Alice have to force this stupid party on me?! I don't even want this god forsaken 'celebration'! But, of course, Edward would take his sister's side, as usual, and convince me to let her do whatever the fuck she wants with me! Why in the name of our lord do I even let her?!

'Cause, as soon as she sticks out that bottom lip of hers, you're practically goo in her hands. And even if you survive the first phase, which I doubt you ever will, you're so-called 'loyal' boyfriend doesn't take your side! No! God forbid he actually defends you and tells his 'sister' to fuck off! No, he always takes her side and acts like her little bitch! So, why don't you just dump that control freak?!

Why, Evil Bella, how nice of you to appear just when I'm on my way to the party with Edward? Wow, you're so compassionate!

Number one, my name is Isa. Number two, you and I both know that this is not how you are. This is not who you are, Edward changed you. You are not this weak, shy, little girl that goes around and obeys his every command. This is not what I call a healthy relationship. I know Edward means well, but if he really loved you, he would accept the real you. The badass girl who goes around riding motorcycles and does whatever the fuck she wants, not letting an ancient 17 year old virgin boss her around!

Yeah, you're right. But you also know that Edward and I won't last forever. He's my first love and we are bound to separate sooner or later, so I'll enjoy being taken care of while it lasts.

Whatever, have it your own way, but don't blame me when your vampified family leaves you for the wolves. Oh, and by the way, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but be careful and cautious. Keep your eyes open at all times. She warned lowly disappearing into the back of my mind.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked in concern as we raced through the streets in his silver Volvo.

"Yeah," I smiled as I laced my fingers in his. I looked into his deep golden eyes and gave him a peck on the lips, knowing he is driving like a maniac. He is a vampire after all.

"Okay, love." He replied but didn't look convinced.

Well, what was I supposed to say? Hey, I've got an annoying voice in my head that tells me what to do all the time? Hell no! He would chuck me into a mental hospital for sure.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the engine turning off. I turned and looked at Edward, hoping for reassurance. I just know something is going to happen tonight, and it doesn't feel good.

He gave me a smile in return, my favorite crooked smile that used to bedazzle me. Edward got out of the car at vampire speed and helped me out. We slowly walked hand in hand up the steps and into the house. Once we reached the living room, I noticed they had decorated everything. A huge 'Happy Birthday Bella' sign hung from the white ceiling. There were candles on the tables and an enormous cake on a glass table with many small wrapped-up boxes surrounding it.

Everything looked perfect. Esme and Carlisle were smiling warmly while Em was grinning like a madman and Rosalie, well, you can guess. I saw Jasper in the corner of the room with a pained smile on his handsome face. His large amber eyes flickered to mine and just for a second, our eyes met and my body felt like it was set on fire. His blond curls reached his chin as they covered his eyes slightly. There was one word for him...beautiful. WHAT THE FUCK?! Did I just say Jasper was handsome and beautiful?!

Yeah! You actually kinda fucking did! And you know as well as I do, that little tugging in your chest? Well that lasso around your heart is leading you to him and it will get very painful if he leaves. Isa informed me in a sickly sweet voice.

I'm just gonna say this once, so you better listen. SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!

Ooh, I'm so scared! She bit back sarcastically. Why can't you just listen to me once in your pathetic life?!

Fuck you!

I am so outta here! I will not tolerate being abused like this! And that is how you get rid of Evil Bella.

I looked around and saw Jasper giving me a confusing look. Oops! Empath! Must have felt my swift change in emotions. Oh shit! I really hope he didn't feel my lust. Shit!

"Bella! You made it!" Alice squealed, interrupting me from my thoughts. She bounced over to me and gave me a huge hug. But something was off about her. Like she's trying to put on a happy mask on the outside, but on the inside she is crying. Something's wrong, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Of course I would! I told you I would," I grinned back, trying to ignore the tugging in my heart. "You really didn't have to do this guys." I looked at everyone with a shy smile.

"It's our pleasure, honey. We haven't celebrated a birthday for decades. The last time was Emmett's birthday and it didn't turn out that well." Esme laughed softly as her eyes glazed over at the memory.

"Happy birthday, Belly-boo!" Em boomed, picking me up fireman style and swinging me around.

"Put me down! Emmy-bear!" I giggled and began pounding his back. Emmett is so much like a big teddy bear sometimes!

Em finally put me down, but not before making my head swirl with dizziness."Sorry Bella-bear," he apologized.

"It's okay Emma."

"Hey! That's mean!"

I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Okay, enough arguing. Time for presents!" Alice chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she handed me a white envelope. "From Esme and Carlisle!"

I took the envelope and carefully opened it. I reached in and pulled out two plane tickets. I looked at Esme and Carlisle questioningly. "Thanks?"

"We thought it would be nice for you to visit Renee this summer," Carlisle stated with a small smile.

"Thank you so much! I really did want to visit Renee," I say thankfully. They really are the best parents a girl could ask for.

"You're welcome, honey. We thought it would be nice for you to visit her before you graduate," Esme grinned.

"This one is from Emmett!" Alice said excitedly, handing me a large wrapped up box.

I shook the box, expecting to hear some clunking in there, but there was nothing. Silence.

"Already installed it in your truck," Em answered my unspoken question. "Finally got a decent sound system for that piece of jun-"

"Hey!" I interrupted with a playful glare. "Don't diss the truck."

He just chuckled in return. One of these days, Emmett, one of these days, POW! Right in the kisser! Damn! Been watching too many The Honeymooners episodes.

"Here Bella, this one's from me, but Alice helped me pick it out." Rosalie said with a small forced smile on her beautiful face as she handed me a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"Thank you," I said gratefully even though she is a complete bitch to me24/7. I began opening it up, but my index finger slipped on the edge of the paper, giving me a small cut.

"Shoot! Paper cut," I muttered, holding up my finger to examine it just as a drop of blood fell on the carpet.

Everything happened in slow motion from then. I saw Jasper take a step back just as Edward screamed, "NO!"

Suddenly, I was thrown back into the glass table, crashing into the wall and covering myself in cake as I went. I ignored the sharp pain that shot up my arm as I looked up at Jasper. Seeing him like this broke my heart. He was restrained by Rosalie and Emmett as his golden eyes darted frantically around the room. It was odd that his eyes were still gold, yetmy arm was gushing out blood. There was nothing but concern and worry for me in those amber filled eyes. I turned to look at Edward; just to see his black, hungry eyes trained on my wounded arm like it was a piece of meat.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I heard Jasper whisper as Rosalie and Emmett dragged him outside, with Alice tagging along behind them.

Edward closed his eyes and walked outside without looking me in the eyes.

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen!" Esme sobbed as Carlisle helped me up. I stood up mechanically, not caring that my armwas on fire, and let him lead me into his study to fix up my arm.

I knew from then on that Jasper wasn't the one attacking me, no; he was saving me from...Edward. I owe Jasper my life. But, how did he resist my blood when Edward could barely control himself?

* * *

**Author's Note: ****We hope you have enjoyed this chapter and we will see you soon. Feel free to ask any questions and they will be answered in our next Author's Note.**

**Written By The Humble: TheDemonOfTwilight**

**Beta'd And Edited By The Amazing: PrincessD8**

**Until Next Time,**

**PrincessD8 & TheDemonOfTwilight**


	3. Chapter 2

**Previously on Unexpected:**

_"I'm sorry, Bella." I heard Jasper whisper as Rosalie and Emmett dragged him outside, with Alice tagging along behind them._

_Edward closed his eyes and walked outside without looking me in the eyes._

_"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen!" Esme sobbed as Carlisle helped me up. I stood up mechanically, not caring that my armwas on fire, and let him lead me into his study to fix up my arm._

_I knew from then on that Jasper wasn't the one attacking me, no; he was saving me from...Edward. I owe Jasper my life. But, how did he resist my blood when Edward could barely control himself?_

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a collaborationbetween PrincessD8 and TheDemonOfTwilight. We hope you enjoy this chapter and we will see you soon. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they are all very touching!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Revelations**

**0o Alice's Point Of View o0**

Well, this night couldn't have gone any better. Yeah right. How am I supposed to tell the family that Bella is Jasper's mate right after she was nearly killed? How did I not see this happening?!

I mean, I should have expected something like this, considering that Bella is a danger magnet 24/7 and always getting herself into trouble.

Luckily, she is on her way home with Edward, arm all stitched up and safe and sound...I hope.

I'm just waiting for him to return so that I can get this huge burden off of my chest. I don't know how he or the family will react, to be honest, but I do know they have to be told. I could see the pull that Jasper felt toward Bella tonight; I could also see it in Bella too. That pull, that lasso around both of their hearts, pulling them to one another, will eventually lead them to who they are supposed to be with. Whether they are right next to each other, or if they live in different galaxies- fate will bring them together...eventually.

I am lying in mine and Jasper's bed at the moment, dreading the fact that it probably won't belong to US anymore. God, I already know how he's going to react. He's going to feel happy. He'll know what he is feeling about her is really real and will want to be with her. He and Edward may very well kill each other tonight. Oh God help me!

As I lay here picturing my future without the person who I believed to be the love of my life, I hear a car traveling up our driveway and toward the house. That's when my dead, un-beating heart starts racing. Everyone is downstairs in the living room conversing amongst themselves, not even aware that I'm about to drop a huge bomb on them

As Edward gets closer to the house, I can see he is making his mind up about something. I keep searching for his future and am shocked at what he has in store for our family tonight. I don't think I'll be able to stop him and a part of me doesn't want to because I want Jasper to be mine forever. This is an impossible situation and an even worse decision that we all need to make.

I finally get up and walk downstairs slower than my normal hyper speed. I am dreading what is about to happen. I see Edward enter the living room and immediately, I have to stop him.

"Edward, wait! I need to say something to all of you first," I announced sternly, surveying everyone in the room.

Their heads snap to my direction, waiting for what I need to tell them. Taking a deep breath, I start at the beginning.

"I had a vision of the future…" I began, mentally slapping myself.

Duh Alice, they already know that you can see the future, just get on with it!

"Bella and Jasper… well… they are true mates." I look down at the floor, expecting lightning to come down and strike me where I stand because I feel like I just brought about an apocalypse with the way Edward was glaring at me.

"This sure is an interesting turn of events." Carlisle says in his controlled tone.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Jasper and Bella are meant to be and…" I am cut off immediately.

"Enough!" Edward growls. "This cannot be happening. Bella is _mine_ and I will not have her in danger by _you_!" He jabs a finger in Jasper's direction.

"Danger because of _me_?! You conceited jerk! I was saving her from _you_! She has never been in danger because of me, or anyone else here. Yet, you keep her away from us as much as possible because you claim that we cannot control ourselves. You are the one that is drawn to the smell of her blood so heavily. Not me or anyone else here for that matter!" Jasper yells angrily in Edward's face, not backing down in true Major fashion. He definitely hasn't lost his ability to demand authority, that's for sure.

"Bella is _mine_! You need to stay away from her. I won't let you corrupt her! You have been with countless women, killed hundreds, if not thousands of people, and you cannot be trusted in the slightest." Edward says, almost calm now. I know what he's planning and I don't know if I can stop him.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

As this arrogant asshole yells at me, I'm trying my hardest not to rip his head off and turn him into ash.

Holy shit.

I'm just registering this now. Bella and I are true mates, meant to be and destined to be together until the end of time. Wow, that is something new to digest. I can't believe it. That pull in my chest I feel whenever she's around makes sense now. The feelings that get from her whenever I am around her make sense too.

I turn away from Edward, who is yammering on about us leaving Bella, which I will not be doing, no matter what the rest of the family decides, and look directly into Alice's sad eyes. I love her, I really do. We have been together for quite some time. Our relationship isn't as great as everyone thinks it is. She and I are never intimate, not like Rose and Emmett anyway. I don't want to hurt her by being with Bella, but I need to do what my heart needs me to do.

"Alice, may I please speak with you alone?" I asked her quietly as Jerkward raves on about leaving Bella.

She nods at me and we walk outside, out of the yard, and into the forest, leaving the house and murmurs of our family talking behind.

"Jasper, I know what you are going to say. I am planning to draw up the divorce papers in the next couple of days. I know that our relationship hasn't exactly been easy the past ten years or so, and now I know why. It's because we weren't meant to be. You were meant to be with Bella." She starts to sob tearlessly at the end of her speech. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her protectively- it was instinctive.

"Alright. If you want, I'll go with you to draw up the papers since this will be an amicable split. I love you Alice, I always will, just not in the way that I love her. I've felt this need for her ever since we met, I just didn't know what it was. Thank you for telling us, for telling me. I really needed to know about it. Don't be sad darlin'. We will still be in each other's lives." I soothed whilst stroking her spiky hair.

"I know Jazz. I love you too and I'll miss you. I hope that I can find my true mate one day. Don't worry about Edward either; he'll get over it, eventually. Hopefully sooner rather than later. I don't see him getting over it anytime in the near future though." She gave me a little chuckle and pulled herself closer to me.

"It'll be alright Alice. We will figure this all out." Just then, I hear a lot of shouting coming from the house. It sounds like Rose is giving Edward hell for me. God, how I love my sister. Alice and I look at each other once more as I feel the pure sadness and loss radiating off of her. I can't help but be saddened by this.

We both race to the house to hopefully calm everyone down enough to discuss things rationally.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****We hope you have enjoyed this chapter and we will see you soon. Feel free to ask any questions and they will be answered in our next Author's Note.**

**Written By The Incredible: PrincessD8**

**Beta'd And Edited By The Amzing & Fabulous: TheDemonOfTwilight**


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously on Unexpected: **

"_I know Jazz. I love you too and I'll miss you. I hope that I can find my true mate one day. Don't worry about Edward either; he'll get over it, eventually. Hopefully sooner rather than later. I don't see him getting over it anytime in the near future though." She gave me a little chuckle and pulled herself closer to me._

"_It'll be alright Alice. We will figure this all out." Just then, I hear a lot of shouting coming from the house. It sounds like Rose is giving Edward hell for me. God, how I love my sister. _

_Alice and I look at each other once more as I feel the pure sadness and loss radiating off of her. I can't help but be saddened by this._

_We both race to the house to hopefully calm everyone down enough to discuss things rationally._

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a collaboration between PrincessD8 and TheDemonOfTwilight. We hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to see to soon!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**(Chapter 3: What Do I Do Now?)**

**0o Three Days Later, sometime in the morning o0**

**0o Bella's Point Of View o0**

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

What. The. Fuck?! I rolled over on my bed to the alarm clock and threw the piece of fucked up trash somewhere, hopefully sufficiently smashing it against the wall or something. I cracked an eye open to see a pile of metal on the floor across the room.

Serves the evil alarm clock right.

Dude, it's just a machine! Seriously?! You are getting revenge on a piece of metal that isn't even alive?! I think you need a therapist. That was when Isa decided to pop into my head and started nagging me.

Shut the fuck up!

No, I will not 'shut the fuck up'. Quit lying around and get up, you have school today, Church Bells.

Oh, how nice of you. Thank you so much for the lovely nickname!

Would you rather me call you Church Balls instead? She asked sweetly as she battered her eyelashes.

Why am I talking to a little voice in my head?

'Cause you love me!

I sighed, ignoring Isa, and got out of bed. I sleepily yawned and stretched my legs. Walking out of my room, I went into the bathroom, not bothering to bring any clothes. I already had mypj's on.

Once I was naked, I hopped into the shower and turned on the tap. It took a little while for it to get warm, but when it did, I was relishing in the warmth.

I slowly washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and then my body with lavender soap. After about twenty minutes I turned off the tap and got out of the shower, wrapping myself in a big fluffy white towel. Walking back to my room and closing the door, I took my towel off and walked to my small dresser.

Putting on my bra and panty set, I walked over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a black AC/DC t-shirt and put it on, and then I got a pair of black skinny jeans and did the same with those.

I went over to the window to check if Charlie was still here. Unfortunately, he wasn't. I shook my head and walked to the full length mirror that Charlie bought me. Satisfied with my look, I grabbed my rucksack and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

What to eat, what to eat? That is the question. I opened the cupboard and got a box of cereal, grabbed milk out of the fridge, and located a spoon and a bowl. I poured the cereal and then the milk. I walked out of the kitchen and into our small dining room with my food. Sitting down, I began eating my breakfast and thinking about the last three days.

I haven't seen the family, except for Edward, since my birthday, not even in school. Ever since the 'incident', Edward was acting really weird. He wouldn't talk to me unless I asked him a straight up question.

Oh my god, Bella! You are so fucking blind! Don't you get it?! They are going to leave you like trash and leave you to that psycho bitch Victoria!

What do you mean, Isa?! Of course they won't leave me, they are my family!

Think again, you stupid hoe! You have not seen any of them for the last three days, and Edward hasn't even said one sentence to you since your birthday. Doesn't that sound a little suspicious to you?! She barked in my head.

Oh my god! They are going to leave me! They can't leave, well, they can, but Jasper can't. If he does, I know I'll fall apart. Just thinking about him leaving makes my heart clench with burning pain.

Dude! Stop being such a fucking pussy! You are ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Who is strong, independent, hot, sassy, and has a witch as a best friend. You, need to call Renee and tell her to ship over our two beautiful bikes. Oh, and, man the fuck up and grow a pair of balls, bitch!

Good to know you love me so much!

I shook my head, ridding myself of the stupid conversation I had with Isa. I realized I had finished my cereal, so I stood up and grabbed my bowl. Walking back into the kitchen, I dumped the bowl into the sink before going back to the dining room to grab my bag and keys. I slowly made my way towards the front door through the corridor and past the living room.

I picked up my pair of combat boots from the shoe rack and laced them on my feet before opening the door and stepping outside. Closing and locking the front door behind me, I walked over to my very old ancient red Chevy.

I looked up at the sky, wondering if it will rain today. The sky was covered by clouds that were light grey, meaning it probably won't rain. I hopped into the warm truck and jammed the key into the ignition and turned it, thus, starting the very loud engine.

I slowly backed out of the driveway and made my way to Angela's house. I have to take her to school with me today because her car broke down yesterday. Plus, I get to spend some quality time with my witchy friend. Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you guys, Angela isn't exactly human either. She's sort of a witch, meaning she can do really cool spells and tricks. I found out what she was on the first day of school.

I was in the girl's bathroom during lunch break because I had to go to the toilet, duh. Then, Angela walks in and she didn't know I was in one of the stalls. Unfortunately, she spilled some grape juice on her favorite t-shirt during lunch and came in here, thinking she was alone to clean up her shirt. Anyway, grape juice permanently stains fabric, so she used a spell. But, I could see her perfectly through the crack of the door. So you can imagine what happened and then I learned her secret. We became best friends after that. She's the only one other than me who knows the Cullen's are vamps.

We have become so close since that first day and now I have to talk to her about all of this. I haven't spoken to her since my birthday because I've been processing and she was busy with whatever shit she had going on. I'm afraid that she's going to blow her fucking lid and put a spell on Edward, thus pulling that stick out of his ass! Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I pulled up to Ange's house and blared the horn. Her house wasn't the best in the town, but it had this homey feel to it. It was an exact replica of Charlie's. The white painted wooden panels had small cracks in them while on the corners I could see some mold growing. The house had two stories, but there were only three bedrooms and one bathroom.

I heard the front door close with a bang, startling me out of my thoughts. I see her running out of her small house wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt with a pair of runners on her feet. Once she finally arrived at my truck, which was parked on the road, she gracefully hopped into the passenger seat.

Pulling out and heading toward the school, everything that has happened in the past few days comes pouring out like word vomit.

"Okay, so Jasper and I are meant to be together for eternity. I haven't seen the rest of the family since my birthday when I was almost killed, and Edward has a stick shoved up his ass!" I say in a hurried pace, bracing myself for her reaction.

"Jasper?! Are you fucking kidding me? He is so much hotter than Edward. That is awesome!"

"Ang, seriously? That's all you took from that? How about the fact that I was almost killed on my birthday?"

"You're here, alive, and talking to me aren't you? Obviously I don't have to worry about that." She said, nudging my shoulder playfully. "We have more important matters at hand. Like, how the fuck are you and Jasper meant to be together?!"

"We are "true mates"." I make air quotes when saying that, before grasping onto the wheel again so we don't crash. "I don't know. Alice told me the day after my birthday party that she had a vision of it and…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to put into words exactly what I feel about this.

Pussy bitch! Pussy bitch!

Shut the fuck up Isa! Holy shit she is becoming one huge pain in my ass! At least she's shut her big mouth for now.

"That's intense Bella. What are you going to do now?"

And there's the million dollar question. I had no idea what I was going to do now and I was too afraid to really think about it. What would happen if Jasper did decide to leave me as well? Does he even feel the pull towards me?

Man the fuck up, bitch! See what the penny-head did to you?! He made you into the person you used to despise! Isa snarled in my mind. Here is what we are going to do, and you better listen very carefully because I will not say this again! You are going to get the two motorcycles that Renee and Phil bought you two years ago. Then you are going to practice with your shields because we are not going to be weaklings anymore!

Then it hit me. Isa was right. I have turned into this...this weak, self-conscious mouse. From now on, I will not let anyone walk over me. From now on, I'm in full bitch-mode.

'Bout time! Isa huffed and disappeared.

A small smirk slowly wiggled its way onto my lips as my eyes flickered to Angela, who was staring at me expectantly, knowing I am having a conversation with Isa. She is the only one who knows about the little voice in my head and about my mental and physical shields. I never told the Cullens because it will just raise more questions, and quite frankly, I do not want to be a lab experiment.

"Oh, I know what we are going to do." I smiled evilly as I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my truck in an empty spot. "We are going to release out inner bitches."

I turned to Angie as I killed the engine. Her eyes brighten at my statement before an evil glint suddenly appeared in her honey brown eyes.

"I was wondering when you would man the fuck up," she smirked at me before we both hopped out of my piece of junk for a truck.

As we walked into the old building, we chatted about what plans we were going to make, ignoring everyone. But I noticed Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. So he is going to leave me today, is he?

Well, I have some news for him, I could care less! From now on, I will be myself and Angela will be my sister and side-kick!

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, we hope you have enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear all your inspiring reviews. They are so touching!**


End file.
